


'You're sleep deprived and haven't been eating, why do you think you're dizzy?'

by Drhair76



Series: You don't have to say I love you to say I love you [13]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Spencer Reid, References to Illness, Sleep Deprivation, Spencer Reid Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: "Alright." He said once Spencer was sitting. "What's going on?"Spencer blinked up at him and it would've been adorable if not for the dark bags under his eyes. "I-i don't know what you're-""Don't play dumb with me Reid."or, Reid is hiding things again.





	'You're sleep deprived and haven't been eating, why do you think you're dizzy?'

**Author's Note:**

> Spencer pls let people help you

When Rossi saw Reid stumble for the third time that day he knew he had to do something. 

The doctor was trying to make his way over to the coffee machine but he obviously wasn't feeling well because he stood up from his seat and practically pitched forward. Luckily David was quick and caught him, gently guided him back to his seat, and smoothly took the coffee mug from his shaking hands. 

For once David was grateful that Reid worked late, making it so there were no bystanders or gossips to see this. The whole organization had a soft spot for the young agent but Rossi knew a few of them couldn't help but be nosy. 

"Alright." He said once Spencer was sitting. "What's going on?" 

Spencer blinked up at him and it would've been adorable if not for the dark bags under his eyes. "I-i don't know what you're-" 

"Don't play dumb with me Reid." Rossi huffed cutting off what was most likely to be a terrible bluff anyway. The kid couldn't pull a poker face unless he was playing actual poker or talking down an unsub. 

Spencer flinched at Rossi's harsh tone and his face softened. "I'm just worried about you kiddo. I know you didn't sleep last night, cause you're wearing the same shirt from yesterday."

Spencer's eyes dropped to his hands and his shoulder hunched in slightly. "I don't know. I just felt dizzy." 

Rossi could tell he'd have to pry this out of him. 

David pulled a chair over to his desk and sat facing him. "Well, you're sleep deprived and you haven't been eating. Why do you think you're dizzy?" He joked. When Spencer didn't even crack a smile, David sobered. 

"What's _really_ going on Spencer?" 

The man shifted, and wrapped his arms around his body. "It's just." He paused, weighing his words. David could see him cautiously thinking through his reply. "My mom." 

Rossi frowned, a bit of worry curling in his gut.

_His mom?_

"What's going on?" 

"She's-she's been getting worse. They've had to change her medication twice now because she hasn't been responding the way she's supposed to." 

Rossi watched helplessly as the young man's face crumpled and he tightened his arms around himself. 

"Reid." David gasped. " _Spencer_. Why didn't you say anything? The team-" 

"What could they have done? What _can_ they do?" He asked helplessly. Rossi reached over and placed a heavy hand on his knee. He knew thay Spencer wasn't big on physical contact, but Dave could see the anxiety attack coming from a mile away. Luckily the touch seemed to ground him and the panic that was steadily growing ebbed. 

"We can be there." Rossi said firmly. "I can't give you a cure, or make it all better with a snap but I can promise that if you need help from me, I'll be there." 

"Really?"

Reid looked up at the older profiler with vulnerable eyes and David realized that this was a promise he'd keep until he physically couldn't.

"Yeah Spencer. Yeah." He swallowed around the lump in his throat and cursed internally. Rossi shouldn't have been so emotionally invested in this gangly, big eyed kid who's mouth could hardly keep up with his brain. He nearly gave him and Hotch a heart attack anytime he did something stupid and was always annoyingly right when it came to statistics but for some reason, he crawled right into Rossi's cold, dead heart and made a home there. 

"You can't keep going like this kiddo." He said softly. "You need food and rest, not work. Go home. If you don't want to, come over. But please sleep." 

Spencer fiddled with his fingers for a while before he nodded. "Can I-can I come over?" 

Rossi smiled. "Yeah." 


End file.
